danganronpafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (ダンガンロンパ 希望の学園と絶望の高校生, Dangan Ronpa: Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei), gekürzt Dangan Ronpa, ist ein japanisches Visual Novel, welches von den Spike Studios entwickelt wurde. Die Story des Spiels wurde von Kodaka Kazutaka erfunden, während Komatszuaki Rui für die Designs der Charaktere verantwortlich war. Danganronpa ist eine Verknüpfung der Wörter „Kugel“ (弾丸 dangan) und „Entkräftung“ (論破 ronpa). Am 26. Juli 2012 wurde eine Fortsetzung des Spiels veröffentlicht. Diese trägt den Titel Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園, Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen). Das Spiel wurde auch in einen Anime und in einen Roman unter dem selben Namen adaptiert. Am 6 Juli 2013 wurde auf der Anime-Expo bekanntgegeben, dass das Spiel in Nordamerika und Europa unter dem Namen Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc erscheinen wird. Letztendlich erschien das Spiel am 11. Februar 2014 in Nordamerika und am 14. Februar 2014 in Europa für die Playstation Vita. Handlung The story is shown from the point of view of the protagonist, Makoto Naegi, who starts a new year at the elitist private school Hope's Peak Academy which is renowned for educating students that are top of their expertise. These students are given the title of “Ultimate”. However, every year the school hosts a raffle where every average student nation-wide is entered and a random student is picked and enters the school as “Ultimate Lucky Student” - Makoto Naegi is one of whom. The story revolves around 15 students who are trapped in the school under the control of sadistic bear named Monokuma. To escape, the students must “graduate” from the school. In order to graduate, one must murder a classmate. After a body has been discovered, the rest of the students must work together to discover the culprit, which is known as the "blackened" in game. If the culprit can fool the rest of their classmates, then they alone can graduate the school but the rest of the students will be punished. However, if the classmates uncover the true culprit, then they alone will be punished with a gruesome execution while everyone else remains unharmed. While Monokuma releases motives to encourage students to commit a murder, the students also try to uncover the secrets of the school, including why they were trapped there in the first place. Reception It was released to PSP on November 25, 2010, and in August 25, 2012 it was later made available for iOS and Android OS. It sold 25,564 copies in Japan in its first week, debuting in 8th place in the weekly game sales charts "Gran Turismo 5 Tops the Charts in Japan", and in three months of sales sold over 85,000 copies "Danganronpa Sells 85,000 Units, Spike CEO Grins Like Mono-Bear". Charaktere Schüler Makoto Naegi :Gesprochen von: Megumi Ogata (JP) Bryce Papenbrook (EN) :Makoto Naegi (苗木 誠 Naegi Makoto) ist der Protagonist des ersten Spiels. Er ist ein gewöhnlicher High-School-Schüler, der per Los in der Academy eingeschrieben wurde. Deswegen bekam er den Titel des Ultimativen Glückpilzes 超高校級の「幸運」''chō kōkō kyū no „kōun“'') verliehen. Allerdings wird weniger auf sein Glück hingedeutet als vielmehr auf sein Pech. Am Ende des Spiels wird ihm aufgrund seines Optimismus der Titel der Ultimativen Hoffnung (超高校級「希望」''chō kōkō kyū no „kibō“'') verliehen. Sayaka Maizono :Gesprochen von: Makiko Ohmoto (JP) Dorothy Elias-Fahn (EN) :Sayaka Maizono (舞園 さやか Maizono Sayaka) ist ein fröhliches Mädchen. Sie ist die Sängerin einer sehr beliebten Popgruppe. Als sie an der Hope's Peak Academy zugelassen wurde, wurde ihr der Titel des Ultimativen Popsternchens (超高校級の「アイドル」''chō kōkō kyū no „aidoru“'') verliehen. Kyouko Kirigiri :Gesprochen von: Yōko Hikasa :Kyouko Kirigiri (霧切 響子 Kirigiri Kyouko) is a female that appears to be very mysterious, however in discussion she has been shown to have a cool head and reasoning skills. Due to her amnesia, she was not able to inform the player about her title in conversation, and so it was Super High School Level ??? (超高校級の「???」), however later she was given a more specific title, Super High School Level Detective (超高校級の探偵). Byakuya Togami :Voiced by:' Akira Ishida ' :Byakuya Togami (十神 白夜 Togami Byakuya) is known for being the successor of a highly successful family corporation. As a result of this, he appears to be very arrogant and considers himself superior to the other students of the Hope's Peak Academy. He has been given the title Super High School Level Heir (超高校級の「御曹司」). Chihiro Fujisaki :Voiced by: ''Kōki Miyata :Chihiro Fujisaki'' (不二咲 千尋 Fujisaki Chihiro) is a very shy character that frequently appears to be quite weak. She takes skill in programming and one of her most notable works would considered to be Alter Ego, which helped the other students of Hope's Peak Academy to such a point that they even considered the AI a "friend". Her title is Super High School Level Programmer (超高校級の「プログラマー」). Kiyotaka Ishimaru :Voiced by: Kōsuke Toriumi :Kiyotaka Ishimaru (石丸清多夏 Ishimaru Kiyotaka) is an enthusiastically straight laced student who is a stickler for rules and order. As a result of this, he was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy under the title Super High School Level Hall Monitor (超高校級の「風紀委員」). Celestia Ludenberg :Celestia Ludenberg (セレスティア・ルーデンベルク Seresutia Rūdenberu), real name Taeko Yasuhiro, known as the Queen of Liars, is a famous gambler that dresses in Gothic Lolita fashion. Because of her skill in gambling, she was given the title Super High School Level Gambler (超高校級の「ギャンブラー」). Touko Fukawa :Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro :Touko Fukawa (腐川 冬子 Fukawa Touko) is a gloomy novelist with a persecution complex. One of her romance novels, Before the Sea's Scent Fades Away, is a huge hit that even managed to make fishermen to be popular with teenage girls for a few months. Despite her young age, she has already won several awards and is constantly on top of selling list. She was given the title Super High School Level Literature Girl (超高校級の「文学少女」). She also has an alternate personality named Genocider Syo which is known under the title Super High School Level Murderer. Aoi Asahina :Voiced by:Chiwa Saitō :Aoi Asahina (朝日奈 葵 Asahina Aoi) is a well meaning student who may appear to be quite air-headed at times. She excels in athletic sports, most notably swimming, thereby giving her the title of Super High School Level Swimmer (超高校級の「スイマー」). Sakura Oogami :Voiced by: Kujira :Sakura Oogami (大神 さくら Oogami Sakura), nicknamed The Ogre is a fearsome student who is a world class fighter. She has muscular appearance and a deep voice, resulting in that she is often mistaken as a man. She bears the title Super High School Level Fighter (超高校級の「格闘家」). :Voiced by: Kappei Yamaguchi Hifumi Yamada :Hifumi Yamada (山田 一二三 Yamada Hifumi) is an otaku student who is popular as a doujin manga artist, proclaiming that his interests are based solely on the "2D World". He goes by the title Super High School Level Doujin Author (超高校級の「同人作家」). Yasuhiro Hagakure :Voiced by: Masaya Matsukaze :Yasuhiro Hagakure (葉隠 康比呂 Hagakure Yasuhiro) is a very laid back student, taking pride in his skill of fortune telling. When attending the academy, he was given the title Super High School Level Fortune Teller (超高校級の「占い師」). Mondo Oowada :Voiced by: Kazuya Nakai :Mondo Oowada (大和田 紋土 Oowada Mondo) is a hot-blooded student who is known for being the head of the largest bōsōzoku group in the country of Japan. He is given the title Super High School Level Gang Leader (超高校級の「暴走族」). Leon Kuwata :Gesprochen von: Takahiro Sakurai :Leon Kuwata (桑田 怜恩 Kuwata Reon) is a brash teenager who is exceptionally good at baseball, however he later told in a conversation with Naegi, the player, that he would like to bring a career out of being a musician. His title is Super High School Level Baseball Player (超高校級の「野球選手」). Junko Enoshima :Gesprochen von: Megumi Toyoguchi :Junko Enoshima (江ノ島 盾子 Enoshima Junko) is a charismatic gyaru fashion model who has appeared in many popular fashion magazines. As a result of this, she was given the title Super High School Level Fashion Girl (超高校級の「ギャル」), however the Junko that is first introduced under the start of the game was in fact Mukuro Ikusaba, her twin sister, in disguise. The twins both go by an alternate title, Super High School Level Despair. Gallery ダンガンロンパ Dangan Ronpa PSP Opening|Game opening. Links *Official Site References En:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Kategorie:Spiel